My Life Sucks but that's Okay
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: A series of one shots where one of the couples deals with a hardship and the only one to make it better is their better half. (All couples, mostly Romantica and Egoist)


**Told in the POV of Akihiko**

I woke up in the middle of the night with a groan, something wasn't right however I couldn't figure out what. My head was pounding, and there was a pain in my stomach that was akin to being stabbed with a dull knife in multiple places. I felt my forehead, and to my surprise it seemed to be fine. However my head was still killing me, the pounding, the dizziness, oh god everything ached... I licked my lips, everything was so dry. Water, perhaps I'm just a little dehydrated... I reach over to my side, careful not too wake up Misaki, and pull out a bottle. I only have sparkling, however being an idiot I think that the carbonation will help to settle my stomach, as it had in the past. This was not the case, I stand up to take a drink, so that the water doesn't spill onto the pillows and blankets, this was where I made a grave mistake. I downed the bottle in just a matter of moments, than something didn't feel right... BATHROOM, OH GOD I NEED THE BATHROOM! I ran over to the door and ran inside, I could feel a large pocket of air forcing the bile up my throat. Seeing instantly that the toilet seat was covered I had to choose between risking making a mess on the floor while opening the lid, or choosing and alternative area. I ran towards the bathtub and began to dry heave over it.

It came out, all of the liquid I had just put into my body from the water however that was not the end. Only giving me enough time to gasp for breath, before even more ejected from my mouth. This happened a few more times before it stopped. Leaving me gasping over the bathtub, oh god if I hadn't just completely emptied my stomach I would've thrown up from the smell. I couldn't move, or rather I was actually scared of moving. I didn't want to get up just to drop again. "Usagi-san?" I couldn't respond, I was too busy gasping for breath. "Usagi-san are you alright?" From my peripheral vision I saw the door begin to slowly open. Misaki walked over, and I slowly looked up. He stared, obviously in shock at the mess I had made in the bathtub. I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to scold me however all he did was sigh and gently helped me up. "Come on Usagi, let's go downstairs." He began to half carry me, or rather let me use him as a cane and gently lead me through the bedroom, and down the stairs towards the couch where I was finally deposited.

"Usagi, do you feel hot or cold?" I let out a groan... "It's too hot..." I mumbled and began to lay down. "No no no, stay sitting up, I just need to do a few things before you can lay down." I watched Misaki run off with a whimper... everything ached, I just want to sleep. Misaki came back downstairs with a new set of pajamas, the lighter set I had stashed away for the spring when it was too cold to not sleep naked like I did in summer, however still too hot to sleep in my winter wear. "Okay Usagi-san we need to strip you." I chuckled and grinned. "Well someone is excited." I got a hit on the side of my head. "Baka, this is to help you feel better, now change into these while I set things up for you." He lifted me up, somehow I felt better standing than sitting. I watched him as he began to place a large stack of pillows onto one side, along with a blanket. I finished changing and began to slide back onto the couch. "Now Usagi, please keep your head elevated." He kissed my forehead, however I was too dazed to tell if it were a motherly act or a loving act. I watched as he ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water... oh god no more water please... I didn't want that to happen again... "Here Usagi, just take little sips..." I stared at the straw bobbing up and down and began to remove. "No Usagi, it's better to sip through the straw." I reluctantly drank, I hated how I felt but I liked being spoiled like this.

"Misaki..." I know I must have sounded needy. "Yes Usagi?" I only responded by whimpering and squirming. "I'm lonely..." I wasn't sure what I wanted at the moment, was it Suzuki or Misaki? Misaki frowned and looked around frantically, before grabbing a random bear and placing it next to me. "No.." I know I was acting like a brat, however when I do fall ill I gain a mentality that is similar to a small child's. I threw the toy and whimpered, a slight shiver going up and down my spine. "Usagi, what do you want?" Misaki began to stroke my hair, I knew I wanted him to sleep with me, but I didn't want to get him sick. I didn't want to make him suffer like I was. "I don't know..." I lied and tossed my head, everything was hurting so bad. "How about I put something on for you and you can figure that out." I nodded, all I needed was to watch something relaxing or comedic while I figured out what to do.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and I was still unable to fall asleep. Everything hurt and I was so scared of throwing up... I felt horrible that Misaki had stayed awake the entire time with me, despite me keeping him up so late the previous night with our activities. "Usagi say ahh.." I snickered and kept my mouth shut, I actually wish I had ordered that nurses outfit, even if it had only been for the sake of a joke. "Usagi, come on it's rice porridge, it will be easy on your stomach so please open." I reluctantly let the small spoon enter my mouth, I really felt like a little kid now. Misaki continued to feed me the porridge little by little, as I looked over to the clock... Oh god no... "Misaki... Aikawa is going to be here in less than ten minutes..." I whimpered and took another bite, she was probably already in the building, storming her way up the stairs because the elevator took too long. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! "Oh god my head..." She was early, and the barbaric way she pounded on the door pierced through my already aching head. "Usagi-san don't worry I'll get her to leave until you're better." He kissed my head and left the now empty bowl of porridge on the table.<p>

"Aikawa-sa-" She ignored Misaki and walked straight toward me. "Akihiko-sama you lazy ass get out of bed and get to work!" She lifted me up, however due to my lack of strength I dropped to the ground again. "Akihiko!" She lifted me up and began to shake me, Misaki was trying his best to get her to stop, however none of his attempts were working. "He's sick Aikawa-san! Please let him have some time off!"

"He's not sick he's just lazy!" She retaliated and continued to shake me... back and forth back and forth my body was forced to move violently. I suddenly felt something begin to rise from my throat, however because of my lost strength I was unable to get away from her in time. I won't describe the event in detail, however it will be assured that I will be sending her a check for some new clothes... even though it was her fault.

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of that week being pampered by Misaki. Being spoon fed, kissed, whatever I wanted to watch on television, and my beloved Misaki was by my side the entire time.<p> 


End file.
